


Touch Starved

by Tuiccim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: Kinktober 1st Prompt: Public Sex
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Touch Starved

1AM and you still weren't able to sleep. Deciding a snack was in order, you head to the kitchen. Light from the common room attracts your attention and you find Bucky watching a movie.  
"Hey." You say softly.  
"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" Bucky asks. He had only been at the compound for three days having just been cleared to join the team.  
"Yeah. I only get 4 or 5 hours a night. Never been a good sleeper. You?"  
"New place I guess." He shrugs.  
"Can I join you?" You ask.  
"Uh, sure." He watches as you sit next to him and lean into him. You hadn't deflected from touching him since he arrived. He liked you. You'd been open and welcoming. He even found you attractive and nearly lost it one day when you touched his knee while the two of you laughed. He had spent so much time alone and without anyone that he found you fascinating with your open demeanor.  
The movie ended too soon for his liking and you moved to get up. "Guess I'll try to get some sleep. How about you?"  
"Yeah. Probably should." Bucky says.  
"You need anything? Snack? Drink? A hug maybe?" You smile.  
"You… you wouldn't mind?" Bucky asks.  
"I wouldn't offer if I did." You say holding out your arms. Bucky is up and in them in seconds. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him tightly against you. You sway there together for a few minutes until suddenly Bucky pulls back. He loses his balance and plops down on the couch, pulling you down with him. You land straddling his lap and giggle. "Whoops. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Doll. Sorry." Bucky says.  
"It's okay." You lean in to hug him again and that's when you feel why he had suddenly pulled back. The erection straining his sweatpants was unmistakably pressed against your mound. You gasped and looked at Bucky. "Oh." You smile.  
Bucky looks at you in horror. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just… I haven't been touched in a long time and-"  
You cut off his tirade by kissing him. He's shocked for a moment but then returns the kiss. You open your mouth to invite him and he immediately twines his tongue with yours. You roll your hips against him eliciting a moan. Reaching into his sweats, you pull him out and gently pump a few times. Bucky growls and kisses you more fiercely.  
You break the kiss and stand up to remove your shorts and underwear. Straddling him again, Bucky looks at you in shock and grabs your waist. "What are you doing?"  
You stop, scared you had misinterpreted the situation, and look into his face. "Do you... want me to stop?" You're breathing hard as you wait for his response.  
"No. God, no. Please don't stop." He whispers, pulling you to him for another kiss. Gently, you take hold of him and slide him along your slit to gather your wetness. He gasps and grits out, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
In answer, you slowly lower yourself onto him and wrap your arms around his shoulders. "I'm sure. I've wanted to do this since you walked into the compound."  
"Fuck, Doll. I don't think anything has ever felt this good." His breath hitches as you begin to move. "Fuck."  
You keep your head in the crook of his neck as you slowly move your hips to Bucky's soft moans. You're so turned on by his body and words and just him. He's stretching you and filling you in ways no one ever had. It takes all your control to continue the slow pace as he reacquaints himself with the sensations. His hand wanders under your shirt to grasp your breast and the other finds its way to your ass. You moan into his neck.  
"You like that, Doll?" Bucky whispers.  
"Yes." You mewl.  
"Doll, fuck you feel good." Bucky says.  
You find yourself rolling your hips a little faster at his words. He snakes a hand between you and rubs your clit. "Can you cum for me, Doll? I don't think I can last much longer. Can you let me hear how beautiful you sound when you cum?"  
"Bucky." You moan.  
"Jesus, Doll. Say my name again."  
"Bucky. Bucky, I'm gonna cum. Fuck." You bite down on Bucky's shoulder to keep from crying out as you clench around him. He lets out a short cry and a groan as he releases inside you, thrusting up into you with each wave.  
You stay wrapped in each other as you come down from the high. It's then that your insomnia-addled mind truly grasps what you just did. And with who. Your gut clenches for a different reason. You lift yourself off of Bucky and retrieve your bottoms. You stand as you slide them on. "Well, um, good night." You say quickly and head to the elevator leaving a dumbfounded Bucky behind.  
In your room, you pace back and forth berating yourself. Fuck, you did it in the common room where there are fucking cameras. Tony would blast it across the fucking compound. You move to your computer and pull up the feeds. Finding the time frame you delete the feed and clear any trace of it from the server.  
Your head snaps up at the knock on the door. Biting your lip, you open it to find Bucky. You have a hard time meeting his eye and start to babble, "Oh, hey. Uh, don't worry I deleted the video. Didn't want Tony broadcasting across the compound." You laugh nervously.  
"There's cameras in the common room?" Bucky asks.  
"There's cameras everywhere except the bedrooms and bathrooms. Sorry, I wasn't thinking when, um, earlier. But I caught it and mmph-"  
Bucky cuts off your prattling with a kiss. "Why'd you run away?"  
"I was embarrassed. About what you might think of me. I'm not… I don't…"  
"I think you're perfect." He says pressing his forehead to yours.  
"Bucky, I'm not asking for anything." You whisper. "I know your life has been turned upside down."  
"No. It's finally right side up. I know it's only been a few days, but I've spent it wanting you every moment since I met you. So, I am asking you for something. A chance." Bucky says.  
"Yes." You kiss him and he pulls you to him.


End file.
